Shugo chara Atai english
by abril.tkm.9
Summary: Amu Hinamori a 14 year old, she was not noticed to the feelings you have for Ikuto, grow a new Chara, and will see a new guy, who enters high school, the chara will be good or bad, Read it has Amuto and much. Emm Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara is not Peach Pit mine I hope you like. Reviews**

**My english not very good so please excuse the spelling mistakes**

Shugo chara Atai

A cute and lovely day begins, Seiyo Academy had many students who entered the primary and had a great idea of the academy, secondary and primary schools.

All kids hold an egg in their soul, the egg of our hearts, our essence yet unseen.

Amu Hinamori Amu enters the room they were already getting late, the charas are asleep like Amu.

Ami: One-chan wakes up we're late for the first day of school

Amu: Hey why do not you wake me up on time

Ami: I never changed your -3 -

AMU POV

Ah I submitted my name is Amu Hinamori I have 14 years old, I have hair a little longer I get to keep my waist and combing of a pin Chonguito my letter x, I have still my charas Ran, Miki Suu and Dia, as you know Seiyo Academy she attended in Primary School has echo when I learned I begged my parents to send me back there now I'm in the 2nd high school, if not return to see my Ikuto as friends and forgiveness stranger back to the subject as Ami said if today is the first day of school.

AMU END POV

Midori: Amu already breakfast, hurry by running late.

Amu goes down the stairs in his new uniform with Ami which has the same uniform as used in the primary

Midori: That cute.

Amu their uniform was black with flying dress, shirt white short sleeve, was carrying a bun style sailor moon was just brown, with a long sleeved jacket black with white around.

Ami his uniform was the same as used Amu but I use another style.

Amu grabs a piece of toast in his mouth, Ami copoeia her sister and run away from home.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia: Go! Go! Amu-chan

Ami could not see the charas only heard her and almost forgotten as they were physically.

Amu and Ami arrive on time to school, the school looked like a mini city that it was too big.

Amu: Well Ami we see the output.

Ami: There.

Amu enters her new salon to see a girl get a high poquititito with wavy hair a little longer and brown.

Amu: RIMA!

Rima turns and looks like a pink haired girl comes up to hug her.

Ran Miki Suu and Dia approach is also kusukusu.

Rima: Amu not let me breathe

Amu: Sorry, I do not see you again.

Rima: Well I do not, and I came because I have something that prengutarles the guards after the end of the two years I'm going to France

Amu: Etoo and that they want to ask

Rima: I will not say

Amu: Come on tell me yeah

Rima: Not until they are all.

Amu: -3 -

Rima: And who is seen as not looking at the window.

Amu: Looking out the window?

Amu turns and sees a guy pelidorado a king chara with aura.

Amu: Ta .. Tada .. Tadase!

Tadase: (Turns) Hello Hinamori-san

AMU POV:

Never I thought of the love of girl but now that I see before my eyes Tadase just felt myself blush a little.

AMU END POV

Miki: Kiseki!

Kiseki: What! Plebeya perhaps not talking to me

Miki: No you do not speak to speak to a rock, course I'm talking to you

Miki had changed his attitude a bit, but still a sweet chara amu like the charas also changed a bit, Miki had shoulder length hair with a blue headband with the sign of the clothes brought a sword with blue shor blue short sleeve blouse with black vest and black colored sneakers

Ran brought the hair a little long with his cap now always wore a cheerleader dress changed a bit red, pink sneakers.

Suu had short hair tied into two chonguitos with a piece of loose hair wore a dress to the knee green color with a white apron and on her head a pin Tria clover shaped, and some black shoes like school shoes.

Day brought a ponytail tied with a donut shaped diamond a yellow skirt with a blouse always said believe in that glow inside you was yellow blouse long sleeve white boots.

Tadase: It good to see Hinamori Amu-san

Amu: (slightly blushing) If a pleasure to see you again.

Yaya: Enough of that aura that you are not coming to greet Amu.

Amu Yaya! What are you doing here you're a year younger than us.

Yaya: I know I just sneak salons seconds.

Behind her was Kairi trying to not catch fence salons but I won second.

Amu: Kairi Yaya good that they are here (hugs tightly)

Teacher: You two.

Kairi, Yaya: We?

Teacher: If you leave here this is not your room.

Kairi and Yaya so scared they run from the room and go to yours.

Teacher: Very good as is their first day and they are all new guys that are not presented.

After introducing all red-headed boy enters,

Teacher: Why were you late:

Chico pelirojo: Sorry teacher is that the room was not

Teacher: Well introduce yourself.

Chico red: Hi my name is Takeshi Itachi, nice to meet you.

All the girls were in the hearts eyes, for he was handsome.

Itachi to see all the girls fell in love with him, but saw that two were not with an attitude Haci, if they were Rima and Amu, Amu just stared at him a little flushed, nor paid attention Rima Al redheaded boy seeing them I loved the attitude of Amu.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia chara saw as a blonde with rocker clothing 4 charas saw them were a little flushed and a little scared, but when I turned to see Amu chara felt like another would be born.

At the airport, after 1 second that charas Amu felt another egg

Chara: Ikuto is here

Ikuto: If it's here, I think I will call it ...


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy and Reviews and Continuo, Shugo chara not mine only Oc's

Chapter 2:

Eh! A new egg

One fine morning, you hear birds yesterday finally over.

Amu opened one eye just felt something strange.

Amu: That Other more can not be

The charas such awoke frightened cry was heard from Japan to Mexico XD

Ran: Amu-chan happens

Suu: What happens-desu

Amu: I do not see there is another egg.

Ran and Suu: That

Miki and Dia: Haha look like a chicken Amu-chan XD

Amu: Not funny -3 -

AMU POV

Because I have another egg, that egg was similar to Ran Miki, Suu and Dia just was purple with figures of a cross.

I wonder what kind of personality will have this egg, that only I have many eggs.

AMU END POV

All of a sudden knock on the door.

Amu: Spend!

Ami: ONE-Chan What is this is very similar to eggs you have next to your bed.

Amu: What!

AMU POV

Ami brought an egg that was decorated with small pink musical notes, then she has a chara!

AMU END POV

Amu: Ami not remember these little people who always brought along my

Ami: If the memory but the memory is a blur do not remember what they were.

Ran: Ami if I remember well I see you every day.

Ami turns where I hear that voice and turned to see again his eyes filled with tears, and that he could see again.

Ami: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, eto and another egg!

Amu: I could not believe I

Ami: haha you look like a chicken One-chan

Amu: Yaa leave me alone, I think I'll take him to school, to tell me that every time I have a lot of eggs.

Amu and Ami apuradísimas out that they are getting late.

Amu: Goodbye ami see.

AMU POV

Upon entering the classroom I did not see any of the guardians, the teacher at the time told me the real garden out quickly, I very obedient I ran to the royal garden.

Upon entering I saw all the guards, and they ask you what happened.

Rima told me he had another egg since we graduated but unborn. Rima Then showed me the egg, the egg was decorated with many moons, stars, suns ere very precious white egg.

I wanted to show the mine, but then did not want but then if he was a mess, then Ran Miki Suu and Dia took it and went to show them to everyone.

There was when all except Tadase while they said looked like a hen, mad me take my egg and ran very angry.

Legue atajarme a tree to the sun, my charas were left, I was alone with the egg, I suddenly thought of Ikuto came, and had called me yesterday telling me that I was back, I wanted to see, I really surprised he was back, not happened to me that all he did was hang my head was full of pure memories where I was with him, the first time I met him, when I had stolen Suu and we were very close.

AMU END POV

Egg: Do not keep those memories just say it.

AMU POV

The egg just felt I had spoken personality had changed, I began to scream all I was thinking. After stop screaming opened the egg in front of me.

AMU END POV

Chara: Amu-chan Hello my name is Suki is a pleasure to meet you, as you finally realize that you long to Ikuto, I was born for that feeling you had him, from the first time you saw I was already inside you , only for the boy named Tadase followed me hiding.

AMU POV

I could not believe that he was born by Ikuto chara, had apparently tender, had black hair with a witch-type cap with a cross, had a dark red dress that hung to the knee, lace boots and black belt.

AMU END POV.

Amu: pleased to meet you.

Itachi: Who are you talking

Amu: Eto who you are '

Itachi: I do not remember I'm your partner and this is my chara Rock.

Amu: Ah if true a poco also have a chara.

Itachi: Yeah and I see that you too, your chara is nice or not Rock

Rock aserca Suki was very gentlemanly and gives him a kiss on the hand, Suki was blushing.

Amu: You want me to come to the royal garden guardians also have charas.

Itachi: clear but not told me your name.

Amu: A sorry my name is Amu Hinamori and she is my chara Suki is a pleasure to meet you.

Itachi: Likewise.

At the royal garden her other four charas came to him and began to ask a thousand things.

Itachi enters and sees as the 4 charas Amu approach them

Itachi: and who are they.

Amu: A I forgot they are Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia are my other charas.

Itachi: That nothing else I thought you had a.

Miki: A? What does that mean Amu-chan

Suki: Hi my name is Suki am the 5th chara Amu is a pleasure to meet you at 4.

Ran, Miki, Suu: you're the fifth chara

Dia: it's a pleasure to meet Suki-chan.

Suki: Equally Dia, Ran, Miki and Suu

4 charas: How do you know our names.

Suki: the e observed all these years since the birth of each of you.

Amu: Enough of talk I have a guest and I want everyone to know

Amu guides to where everyone was.

Amu: Hey I'm back and I bring someone with me and called Itachi is his chara Rock

Yaya: He's very cute, Hello my name is Yaya and Pepe is my chara is a pleasure to meet you

Itachi: Likewise.

Rima: Hi my name is Rima is a pleasure to meet up and she is my chara Kusukusu

Itachi:-_-Hello

Nagihiko: Hi my name is Nagihiko and they are my charas Rhythm and Temari

Itachi: And you have a woman chara

Nagihiko: It's a long story.

Kukai: Hi my name is Kukai and Daichi is my chara.

Itachi: OK

Kairi: Hi my name is Kairi and Musashi is my chara.

Itachi:

Itachi: Rock looks to introduce with the other charas

Kiseki: Tadase They forget.

Itachi: And who is Tadase.

Amu: The kiseki called his chara of Tadase and council never tell prince.

Itachi: Prince?

Tadase: You subject come here, because you have forgotten me.

I

tachi: If I forget you any problems.

Rock: Chara Change

A chara change itachi saying you are rocker style gloves with a bracelet and peaks vulve rebel.

Tadase: How dare you speak so

Itachi: And you as you give me orders Through

Rock: He tells the charas I never had thought about doing that all personality change simultaneously.

Pepe: No but it's a good idea dechu

Rock: So. Ran, Pepe, Daichi, Kusukusu, Musashi, Rythm chara time to change

All charas to see what was happening at the same time say: CHARA CHANGE.

All personality change on one side are Amu, Kukai and Nagihiko doing little run to see who wins the other hand is grabbing Rima Bala-balance, on the other hand this practice attacks Kairi, Tadase, and Yaya Itachi fight until Yaya make angry drops to the floor and makes a petite girl tantrum.

The charas only saw how they acted all were laughing and laughing until I Utau.

Iru: That's what happens.

Eru: Love everywhere XD

Utau: ENOUGH

The chara change disappears and all were surprised no one knew what had happened they were very tired that when it disappeared all were kneeling on the floor.

Utau: Ikuto already knew that back.

Suki Wings with stars in her eyes and says seriously and must not e seen.

Utau: And who are you

Suki: Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Suki and I am the 5th chara Amu is a pleasure to meet you Utau, Eru and Iru.

Utau: A pleasure're very pretty.

Suki: Utau-chan Thank you too are very cute

Utau: Well leaving this conversation, Ikuto returned yesterday.

AMU POV

In saying that I felt like my heart was beating very fast, do not you think if it was wise not run much or that would see Ikuto.

AMU END POV.

Do not know if this long but I love it: D REVIEWS


End file.
